


Rent A Dom - Bokuto

by HeroAssociation



Series: Rent A Dominatrix [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Light Sadism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroAssociation/pseuds/HeroAssociation
Summary: Stressed from his life as a professional volleyball player, Bokuto Kotarou searches for a way to relieve the immense stress.  Sex has too many attachments and complications.  Going with a sex worker or escort lends him too many openings for scandals.  On the Internet he finds a website that strikes his fancy.  Rent A Dominatrix.  Discreet, professional, and above all else.  No complications.  It seems perfect.  He never expected he'd catch feelings for his personal dominatrix though.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Rent A Dominatrix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121630
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If femdom is not your thing please back out now.

Stress. Volleyball had always been his passion, his _life_ for as long as he could remember. He hadn’t imagined the sheer amount of stress that came with playing professionally. Practices and training he knew. The public relations side wasn’t something he’d counted on being as big as it was. Meet and greets, interviews, photo shoots, etc. It weighed him down sometimes with all the talking he was doing rather than playing. He sat in the hotel room looking up at the ceiling realizing he couldn’t shake the excess energy that seemed to buzz along his skin like an electric current. He sat up and scratched at the sides of his head in frustration. The hustle and bustle of the city was muted outside his hotel window, isolating him in his own little world. Bokuto knew this was a chance to center himself before the big match but he was too restless. Normally he’d be super stocked about the upcoming game but he was slowly starting to feel teeth at the back of his neck. He rubbed his hand over face as he looked up over his fingers. He tried to think if it was a lack of something making him this way.

He didn’t want sex. Sex came with too many complications. They get attached, clingy, and then the jealousy when he was forced to go to the after parties. His last girlfriend had been a harpy when he’d had to cancel a date because of practice. After that, Bokuto decided to just avoid relationships until he was absolutely sure she was the one. He didn’t want to hire an escort, too many unknowns. His hand certainly wasn’t getting things done either. His orgasms felt so lackluster lately. They barely took the edge off his stress.

He let out a frustrated groan and flopped backwards. He wanted to get off. Needed to relieve the stress but _how_? He just didn’t want to bother with being in charge anymore. He had to do that every day. Just once he’d like to let someone else do the work. He reached over and grabbed his phone. Maybe he could just search something but he made sure to use the incognito mode. He didn’t need Miya to find out what he’d been doing. He’d never hear the end of it.

Bokuto scrolled through the results and sighed as nothing seemed _quite_ right. His eye landed on a website address and he clicked on it before he could process it. “Rent a dominatrix?” The website was outwardly professional with a very sleek and clean design. No extras and no gaudy flashy signs. The rules were outlined in such a way it would be difficult to misunderstand them. The dominatrices were discreet and would appreciate the same in return. “I guess that makes sense.” Bokuto scrolled through the rest of the rules.

_No cameras or other recording devices are allowed inside the individual rooms, should you choose to visit our location. Nor are they allowed if you choose an at home visit from our dominatrices._

Bokuto thought about that one. The idea of a video of him visiting this place getting out sent cold chills through him. If he did decide to go through with it, he’d probably choose to do an at home visit. “Wait. Am I seriously contemplating this?” 

_There is no sex. The dominatrices will indulge whatever fetish and kink you have if it fits under their specialties but there is no intercourse._

Now that got his attention. He didn’t want the complications of sex and this website promised no sex? But he’d still get sexual gratification? That had some perks to it. Bokuto was seriously tempted. He scrolled through the rest of the rules but they were pretty standard liability and legalese. The link for locations and dominatrices popped up at the bottom of the rules page. 

“Can I do it?” He murmured as he clicked on locations. There was a location close to his home. Nerves suddenly ate away at the excess energy that had been keeping him up. The location link brought him to a page that listed all the dominatrices in the area. Each one in a provocative pose wearing skin tight leather and silk, from what he could see as the website only provided head shots. There weren’t a lot but one caught his attention. Was it the look in her eyes? Or was it the coy smile just hinted at on her lips? There something that pulled him to her. Underneath her profile had a list of questions.

_What are your fetishes and kinks? What do you want out of this session? Clearly state your limits in your email._

“Oh… Never really thought about that…” Bokuto leaned back against the wall. What _were_ his kinks? That got him thinking. And he didn’t know what words to put to them and that was frustrating. Golden eyes looked at the picture again and spotted another link. “A help link?” He was curious and tapped it. The page that loaded had his eyes widening in surprise. A list of common fetishes and kinks. “People are into all kinds of stuff huh?” Each header had a description underneath it to help the curious reader. Bokuto hummed as he looked through them all. A few stood out to him and he wondered if it would really be okay to do this? He could always back out according to the terms.

“The deposit isn’t _that_ bad.” He groaned as he realized he was really going to do this. Rent a dom. He thought that was only a thing in manga. To think he was seriously contemplating such a thing… He sighed and closed the tab. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure just yet. He committed the website name to memory so just in case he wanted to, he could bring it back up. 

He laid his phone by the pillow and rolled over onto his stomach burying his head in the pillow. Images floated through his mind of warm gloved fingers running over his back. His blood warmed at the thought of those fingers going lower and lower. He shifted his hips as his dick twitched at the image of lips brushing his ear and a soft voice whispering praise. Bokuto groaned into the pillow as his hand slipped below the waistband of his shorts. His fingers wrapped around his thick cock stroking in time with his harsh breathing. “Fuck, fuck.” He flipped over onto his back and reached for the tissues on the nightstand. A harsh curse and thick ropes of his cum pulsed over his hand. 

He cleaned his hand off and then flopped back onto the bed. The dawning realization that he just came from the image of having a dom whispering to him. Bokuto knew what he was going to be doing. He grabbed his phone and opened the website again. His thumb paused over the profile pic of that one dominatrix. The email opened and he answered all the questions this dominatrix had put forth. 

_Your dominatrix will be in touch soon._

“Ugh, I have a feeling I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Bokuto groaned and buried his face in his hands as he realized that it was set in motion now.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is the place? They did mention renting a space for the session.” Your thumb idly scrolled through the email from the client trying to track down the address again. You’d saved it in the map app on the phone but the email had a picture of the front of the building. “Ah. I am at the right place.” A hum of appreciation escaped as you took in the architecture. Tastefully opulent was what popped into your mind. There was little time to admire the streamlined walls and windows as you had an appointment to keep. The foyer was neat and tidy as you made your way to the elevator. As the doors opened a bunch of people in cosplay walked out.

A smile curled on your lips as you pressed the button for your client’s floor. Soft rolling waves crashing on a sandy shore flowed from the elevator’s speakers. “It’s got ambience, I’ll say that much.” You chuckled and adjusted the strap on your bag. Your phone dinged and you checked the messages.

_Make sure you message me when you’re done!_

Your friend meant well but the agency had quite a thorough check of all potential clients. You knew his name, what he did for a living, what his blood type was, and his measurements. Which was a little odd but you chose to work with the agency for its thoroughness. Any agency that cared about the safety of its doms was one you’d stay loyal to. After all, this was paying the bills. Quite handsomely too. Being in the top five of the agency had its perks and that was it afforded you flexible hours so your day job was unaffected by your evening one. The extra money was helping you pad that savings so you’d have some security. 

“Okay. Room four-oh-seven.” You hummed as your finger lifted to scan the plaque sitting adjacent to the elevator as you stepped off. “Ah. To the right.” Your feet sank into the plush carpet down the hallway as your eyes wandered from door to door to find your client. Room 407. You paused outside the door and took a breath to settle and center yourself.

The client was a professional volleyball player. The picture was familiar and when you saw his name you immediately had to choke back a laugh. Bokuto Kotarou. Fukurodani’s former ace and your teenage crush. He’d never have noticed mousey you in high school. School had been everything back then. You’d tried to never miss a game with the team, not when it meant seeing Bokuto. Despite lacking the courage to confess back then, you always watched him when he played. After an awakening in college, you’d grown comfortable in your tastes and what you enjoyed. Which lead you to the agency through a college acquaintance. To think you’d be chosen by your high school crush to become his dominatrix. The thought was a little amusing but business was business. No use in rehashing the past. It could make things awkward and that was the last thing you wanted him to feel.

Three solid knocks and silence greeted you. “Hello? Bokuto?” Your hand gripped the handle of your bag as doubts crept in. Was it all a lie? A setup? It could happen… A crazed person could get the private information of anyone if they paid enough, at least the panicked thoughts told you that was likely. You tensed as you heard a few sounds in the room, grabbing the bag in preparation to drop and run if someone tried to grab you. Nerves danced in your belly as the door swung open.

And there he was. Taller and definitely broader in his shoulders. But it was him. Bokuto Kotarou. His golden eyes had stayed the same since high school. You felt a relieved smile curl on your lips as the panic washed away in a languid wave of heat. Warming your blood as he straightened and you realized he really had grown since school. “Bokuto?” He straightened and nodded before stepping back.

“Yes!” You glanced at him in surprise as he realized how loud that was. Pink rode high on his cheeks as he shut the door behind you. “Sorry.” The laugh slipped out before you slapped a hand over your mouth.

“Everyone is nervous their first time.” You smiled at him as you stepped further into the room. “It’s okay to relax around me. I’m here for you after all.” You looked out over the room, taking note of where everything was. A large bed sat snug in the corner, laid out with simple white sheets. _No good. White stains too easily. No place for restraints._ Your eyes trailed over the chairs and thought they’d be helpful in letting him experience some of his fantasies he described. The mirror there interested you the most of all. Making him watch as he did the things and experienced what you were going to do? Oh, oh yes. That had your blood warming at the thought. You set your bag down next to the chair and glanced up as the toes of his slippers shuffled into view.

“Uh. About this.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not what I expected…” You looked down at your clothing and snickered to yourself. He’d be seeing what you wore underneath the hoodie and jeans soon enough. 

“That is true.” You gave him a reassuring smile. “But it’s not exactly appropriate to walk down the street in full body leather.” He flushed as he realized you were right. “Okay. We’ll go over what you want again. Going by the room, some of it probably won’t be doable this time.” You noted that a lot of the bed stuff would be out as the bed wasn’t practical for your purposes. No place to hook up restraints at all, too close to a wall. That stuff was out.

“Is the room not right? Sorry.” You shook your head.

“Come on. Have a seat and we’ll go over the terms again.” You saw the way his face slowly turned red as he sat in the chair facing you. Was he embarrassed? Oh. Oh that was a good look on him. You had to restrain that sadistic side as humiliation was one of his hard Nos. You respected a client’s boundaries. You carefully sat in the available chair and brought out the email again.

“So, you understand there’s no intercourse?” He clasped his hands in front of him and nodded. “I need a verbal consent. Sorry. I should’ve explained it better. We prefer having verbal consent so that way we know the clients understand completely what they are agreeing to. If you have any questions then please let me know.” Bokuto’s eyes widened at the even tone you used. Were you affected at all? You seemed so calm when discussing the things with him. Then again… He wasn’t your first client, so you wouldn’t be nervous. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that but you certainly helped put his nerves at ease.

“Gotcha! Yeah, I get that.” He grinned to hide some of the nerves as you nodded and continued on listing all the terms he agreed to on the website. Your distraction allowed him to watch your lips move. He shifted as his body responded. “Safe word? Uhh.” He had to think of something that wouldn’t come to mind during sex and was an immediate stop. “Rooster.” The only irritating name that came to mind. His annoyed thoughts were broken as you broke out into a soft snort of laughter.

 _Oh my God! I can’t stop laughing! But why did he choose that word? Is it because of Kuroo?_ That rivalry had been legendary to those who followed the volleyball team back at Fukurodani. Roosterhead was often heard yelled during matches and practices. You struggled to get your laughter under control. “It’s not you. I promise. I’m remembering a disastrous client in the past.” The lie fell off your tongue easily but you knew he wouldn’t remember you. And high school was years ago, close to a decade. “Are you sure with that word? Isn’t it a little close to cock?” It was his turn to sputter as the word fell off your lips easily.

“Maybe but that’s the word.” He grumbled about annoying roosterheaded bastards. You bit the inside of your cheek and nodded. The urge to laugh was still there. He looked so cute with those puffed out cheeks and eyes glowing with irritation. Just like when he’d get teased in volleyball.

“That’s fine then. It is your safe word. Remember to use it if things get too intense. The session will come to a full stop.” He nodded and you continued on.

“Praise is top of the list?” He flushed but nodded. “Okay. So restraints with the bed won’t be feasible this time. That bed isn’t that practical for those things.”  
“Oh. Really?” He looked over at the bed and couldn’t see it but he would go with your opinion. 

“The chair will work for some of them. The spreader bar?” You looked up at him as his jaw snapped shut but he nodded. His entire face was beet red, which gave you a tiny flicker of satisfaction. Soothing that sadistic side in you enough. He didn’t want anything too hardcore, which was surprising that he’d pick you. “It’ll still work with the chair. Blindfolding, edging, and praise. We can work with these.” You gave him a smile. “Is that good for you? Are there any changes or questions you might have?”

“About the edging?” He flushed as he struggled to get the question out.

“Oh I won’t be touching you directly. You’ll have a little help from the toys you listed as approved. I have them in the bag if you want to look them over.” Your fingers drifted over the bag and tugged it in front of your feet. “I’ll be using them on you since you will be restrained. You will have to let me know if you become uncomfortable at any point. Okay?”

“Yes, I’ll. I’ll let you know.” Bokuto felt the lump in his throat tighten as your fingers toyed with the zipper. Fantasies flew through his mind of those fingers on his cock, but that wasn’t going to happen. Wouldn’t stop his mind from imagining what they’d feel like though. “I mean, yes. We can look over them.”

“Good choice.” You gave him a cheeky smile. “You always want to examine the toys and props yourself in these situations.” He flushed at the implications he’d do this again. Though if it was with you… Bokuto found himself thinking it would be okay if it was you again. He felt relaxed despite the nerves. His eyes widened as the props were laid out on top of the table.

“A sleeve?” He reached out for it and his fingers brushed the cuffs. He found himself picking them up to examine them. The leather was worn but well cared for, the lining was soft and padded. He didn’t think it would chaff at all if he put them on. 

“The cuffs are part of the restraints. I can hook them to a small chain that will be attached to the chair’s leg.” He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as you set the paddle down. “Paddle is optional. You mentioned it was one of the maybe options.” He shook his head.

“Uhh no. I thought it over. Not, not really my thing.”

“No problem. Glad you did some thinking to know what you do and don’t want.” You smiled at him before tucking the paddle away in the bag. Bokuto wondered how you could be so professional. He was practically buzzing with nerves. “Are they to your liking?” His eyes widened before you motioned towards the toys. “The toys.”

“Y-yes! They’re great!!” He set the cuffs back down in front of him. He took a deep breath before glancing your way.

“Please try to relax. I promise we won’t do anything outside of what you put as your comfort zone. And if your boundaries change during, that’s what we have the safe word for. I’m here for you to feel good.” You smiled at him before standing. “Now, are you ready to begin?” He nodded shakily as the nerves warred with the fire burning in his belly.

“Okay. Go ahead and get undressed then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy weather these days. I finally got a chance to upload this! The long awaited smut! Though I'll go ahead and warn you it is one sided!

He admitted he felt a little ridiculous pulling his clothes off. The anticipation soon burned away all the nerves as he heard your clothing rustling behind him. He wanted to know what you were wearing. With shaky fingers he was about to turn when your voice interrupted his heated thoughts. “ _Ah_ , completely naked.” The slight change in your voice, from soft and professional to firm had his cock twitching in his boxers. He hadn’t even seen you yet and his dick was half hard. His fingers tugged his boxers down, wincing when the waistband caught slightly on his dick before falling to the floor, and he turned towards the chair. His eyes widened as you fussed over the restraints attached to the chair.

Skin tight black leather hugged your body, highlighting your shape. The leather hugged your chest like a lover’s hands, pushing them up and together. Mesh revealed your midriff ending just above where he could see everything. And the boots. He could feel his body heating as his eyes trailed over those thigh high stilettos. “Hmm. Enjoying yourself?” He snapped out of his fantasy of those thighs around his head and flushed. “I see you did.” He couldn’t deny the way his dick twitched at seeing you.

“In the chair.” He jumped slightly at the command but settled in the chair. The way you spoke… He breathed out as his heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to hear more. The cushions were soft against his heated skin. “You’re listening like a good boy.” He jumped when your fingers trailed over his chin, spreading and cupping the underside of his jaw. He was surprised by the sudden strength as you tilted his face up towards yours. Those crimson lips curved into a sultry pleased smile. His cock bobbed against his abdomen as you leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You like praise? You’re such a good boy. Look at this. You take care of yourself, don’t you?” Your fingers glided over his shoulders sending a heated shudder through his body. 

“Such toned muscles.” He swallowed but nodded as he felt the warm leather close over one wrist. “Hmm, so obedient, I like that.” The whine escaped him before he could stop it. His eyes darted over to yours, expecting a reprimand but he saw a pleased smile. Your hand came back up to his jaw, barely touching the skin there. Your gloved fingers were warm against his skin pulling a groan from his chest as his mind imagined them elsewhere. “Poor thing. Am I neglecting you?” The soft purr rolled over his senses, sending goosebumps all over his body. “We can’t have that. Be patient and I’ll reward you like the good boy you promised me you’d be.”

“I’ll be good.” The words slipped out almost unconsciously. His eyes widened as he realized those needy words came from him. He didn’t want you to be disappointed by how whiny he sounded. How easily he slipped into the role.

“Oh? You will? Then I’ll hold you to it.” You tapped your finger against his lips before shifting and placing his other hand in the restraints. “Is it too tight? See how far you can move your arms.” He shifted and nodded. The stretch was barely noticeable for him as the restraints moved with him. He’d been right in his assumption the lining would be soft against his skin, he didn’t feel any discomfort from them.

“It’s not tight.” The chains rattled softly as he pulled to test the strength of them. The sharp metallic sound sent a bolt of heat straight to his dick. He glanced down and saw the precum already beading on the tip.

“You’re being truthful?” He nodded vigorously at your question. “Good boy. I like honest boys.” He groaned as his dick throbbed with the praise. Your soft voice was firm and he found himself wanting to please you. He wanted more of those praises from your lips, each affirmation had his dick throbbing with want. “Now for the blindfold.” The silky fabric slid between your fingers as you turned towards him. You leaned forward, breasts hanging in his face, and slid the silk over his eyes. His golden eyes nearly rolled back as your body brushed against him. He clenched his fingers into fists as he wanted to touch to cup the warm weight in his hands.

“Too tight?” Your voice against his ear earned another whine from his lips. He could feel the way they curved in a pleased smile. _Fuck_. Bokuto groaned as your fingers brushed over his cheeks and pausing just before his lips.

“It’s not tight.” He breathed out the words as he felt something brush against his chest. A soft, feathery sensation. His eyebrows lowered as he tried to puzzle out what it was. “Is that?”

“The tickler. You did mention you were okay with that. Are you still?” He groaned as the soft feather danced over his nipple. He flushed at the way his nipple hardened under the touch.

“Yes.” He blurted out the word, remembering at the last second you said verbal consent had to be given. He sucked in a breath as the feather trailed across his lips. His head fell back as his blood warm under the soft touch of the feather. His breathing was starting to grow ragged as the feather dragged across his abdomen. A needy whine spilled out when the feather lifted away before it brushed against his cock.

His dick throbbed in need, he wanted more. His hips shifted as he sought out any kind of stimulation. “Please.” 

“Oh? Are you going to use your words now?” Your fingers combed through his hair before gently fisting and tilted his head back. He hissed at the sting but it only sent a heated throb to his weeping dick. He could feel the precum dribbling down the side of his cock. “Too bad. I only reward good boys. And good boys sit there and let me decide when they’re ready.” Your fingers released his hair with the stern words. He let out a choked gasp as something warm brushed against his cock.

“What?” He whined as the heat seemed to envelope his dick. Warm and wet, he arched his hips to get more friction. The sensation was ripped away. “No.” He pleaded as your fingers settled under his jaw and tilted his face up. 

“You’re not being a good boy.” He felt the way your fingers tightened on his jaw as he sucked in a breath. “Good boys will listen to me. Can you listen to me? Or are you going to be a bad boy?” His head shook as his hips squirmed on the seat of the chair. “Oh? You’ll be good for me and earn that praise that makes your cock dripping wet?” He could almost _feel_ the disapproval in your voice. He didn’t want that. He wanted the warmth and pleased tone that he had before. Your fingers tightened slightly, not enough to hurt or cut off his air but the threat was there. A wave of languid heat washed over his senses, muddying his mind. “You will beg if you want me to let you orgasm.”

“I.” Bokuto’s words were cut off as the warm sensation dragged against his dick, pressing it against his abdomen. He gasped as his back bowed against the chair. “I’ll be good! I promise!” His voice almost cracked as the want became a sharp edge in his mind. He wanted to cum. Had to cum. 

“Good boy. Look at you.” He whimpered as the warmth lifted off his cock. “Such a pretty cock.” A strangled groan spilled from his lips as the soft feather brushed over the head of his dick. “Look at all that precum. Are you that eager for the sleeve? That eager to cum for me?” He nodded desperately, tugging at his restraints. The harsh jangle of the chains brought him back to reality for a split second and he groaned. He wanted to touch. Wanted to dig his fingers into your hips and bring your pretty cunt over his face. He just wanted to make you feel so good. Hear his name on your lips as he brought you to orgasm. The sheer thought had his dick twitching. 

“Oh? What’s on _your_ mind? You’re soaking right now. Tell me. Do you want the sleeve? Do you want me to tease you more?” He whimpered and nodded. “As wet as you are, I won’t even need to use lube will I?”

“Please.” The word was a choked sound on his lips. The loss of your body heat had his body on alert. He hissed at the cool slid of the lube over his cock. The sleeve slid over his cock squeezing him as the lube warmed on his skin. A whispered plea spilled from his lips. “More. More please.” 

“Oh? Look at you being a good boy. Using your words.” You chuckled and it slid against his senses like dark red velvet. His head fell back as your hand moved the sleeve up and down his cock. His hips arched at the mind-numbing pleasure after being teased and denied for so long. He whined as the tingling began in his balls. Right as he was about to fall over the edge, you slipped the sleeve off his cock. 

“Why?” He stared up at you through the blindfold. Frustrated tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, soaking the blindfold. “I was so close.”

“Hmmm.” You hummed as the feather brushed against the head of his cock, dipping into the weeping slit. “But I told you. You need to beg.” He groaned in frustration as the feather toy didn’t give him what he needed. It wasn’t the friction he needed to cum. The edge slipped further away from his grasp despite his whining.

The sleeve slipped on his cock again with little warning. His body jerked forward from the sudden sensation of wet warmth. He gasped and whined when your hand on his chest pushed him back. “You have such a pretty face when you’re frustrated.” He whined at the sultry tone on your lips. He wanted to kiss you, craved something in his mouth. The sleeve slid up and down his cock, building up that tension in his gut again. Again, once his skin began to tingle you took the sleeve away. He clenched his jaw as his heart hammered against his ribs. 

“Are you going to beg like a good boy?” His breathing was ragged as he turned towards the sound of your voice. He felt your finger press against the bottom of his chin. “That’s all it will take to get you to cum. Beg.” The breathy whine slipped out. “You sound so desperate. Like a good boy who wants to cum.” 

Bokuto was at the end of his wits after the sleeve slipped back over his cock. You edged him. Continuously keeping him on that razor-sharp edge but never letting him fall over. The tears of frustration had the blindfold damp, drool slid down his chin as the pleasure filled his mind. He could think of nothing but your voice and the pleasure. He wanted to cum. Had to. The words spilled from his lips.

“Please let me cum. Please, _ma’am_. I want to cum.” A low groan spilled out as the sleeve slipped over his cock again.

“What a good boy. You’re begging so nicely. That pleases me. I’ll let you cum this time.” The words were a jumbled mess of gratitude as the heated tension coiled tight in him again. Instead of pulling away this time, you kept the sleeve steadily moving. He yelped as the waves of pleasure roiled inside him. His hips arched into the sleeve as his cock pulsed with each spike of pleasure inside him. His mind went blank from the pleasure. Nothing else mattered except for the pleasure that roiled inside his body. Everything was burned away from the burst.

His body went limp as the last languid heat wave rolled over him. He barely felt it as you removed the sleeve. He was surprised when he felt the restraints fall off his wrists and blinked at the light, dim as it was, as you removed the blindfold. He was surprised when you pressed something against his lips. The decadent taste of chocolate coated his tongue. The question was in his eyes.

“Chocolate is a comfort food for most, it helps keep you from falling too far into a bad space after an intense session. You put it down on your paperwork. Aftercare is just as important as the act itself.” You gave him a warm smile but your voice was professional now. Warm as it was, it still felt just a little impersonal. He missed the sultry tone, the firm tone. He chewed on the chocolate as you reached for a bottle of water. “Sessions can get pretty intense the first time. So it’s always best to slowly come down from that high.” You reached for his wrists and ran your thumbs over the slightly reddened skin. “Hmm. I have some salve in my bag for this.” 

“Wait. You don’t.” He paused as you bent down to grab the tube out of your bag. The words died on his tongue as he watched the body suit shift and hug the curves of your ass. “Have to…”

“Of course I do. You’re a volleyball player, right? Your hands and arms have to be taken care of.” He was surprised by the smell of the salve. It didn’t have the sting of antiseptic. 

“Lavender?” You nodded and spread the warming ointment over his wrists, making sure to cover the red marks completely. He was mesmerized as he watched your fingers move over his wrists. Fingers that had been demanding and firm against his jaw were now soft and gentle. 

“There we go. How are you feeling? I suggest getting back to your home and taking a relaxing bath. Then listening to soothing music.” He nodded along with your words as he watched your fingers disappear from his field of vision.

“I’m…” He looked up and gazed into your eyes. The look in your eyes told him to be honest. “A little shaky. But feeling better already.”

“Good. Wait until you’re steady to go anywhere.” He watched as you gathered up the toys that had been used and stashed them in a plastic bag. He was curious and pointed at them. “I need to clean them when I get back.” He nodded and settled back against the chair with the bottle of water pressed against the side of his neck. 

“Do you have to leave now?” That question seemed to catch you off guard.

“Um. I don’t have to. I don’t have any other clients scheduled for today. Why? Did you want me to stay? Normally clients are ready to be by themselves after that.” He let out a sigh and shook his head. He wasn’t.

“Will you stay?” He could see the way you were torn in your gaze but in the end you nodded.

“Okay. I guess you’re more shaky than you thought huh? I’ll stay until you’re calmed. Can’t call myself a good dom if I let you just stay here without taking care of you.” He nodded but the sting in his chest was odd. Did he want it to be for other reasons? Not just because it was your job. That was dangerous thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

You stretched at your desk in your apartment, chuckling at the outraged meow that came from under it. “Did I disturb your sleep? My apologies o kind mistress.” Your cat hopped up onto your lap and kneaded your thighs. “Okay, okay. I disturbed the queen. I shall prostrate myself and beg for forgiveness.” You grinned as the cat huffed and settled down in your lap, accepting your words for the moment. Until you had to move again at least. Why was it that the urge to pee only came when your cat settled? Never failed.

“And that report is done.” You submitted the paperwork for your boss and clicked on your email. Your thoughts drifted back to a couple of weeks ago and your session with Bokuto. Heat flushed your cheeks at the crystal-clear image of his face in your mind, right at the pinnacle of pleasure. The memory had warmed your blood since that night. You quickly shook your head to clear the picture but it stayed. “Ugh. I’m so unprofessional.” You whined at your cat as the memory played out. You’d finally been able to fulfill that fantasy but now you couldn’t get it out of your head. It was likely a one-time thing. Idle curiosity. Surely someone like Bokuto had no shortage of women to choose from as a partner. Why would he need to rent a companion? 

“Hmm?” Your attention was snagged by an email your friend sent you. “A reunion? How fun.” You grinned at how hyped your friend seemed to be about it. The fact she teased Bokuto would show sold you on most definitely… “Not going.” You declined the invitation.

“Ugh. I can’t show up if he does!” You banged your forehead against your desk and yelped in pain, sending your cat flying off your lap with sharp claws. “Ow!” You glared at your cat as she glared back before making a point to groom her back leg to spite of you. The phone went off and you picked up.

“What’s the matter with you? Turning down a chance to see _the_ Kotarou Bokuto?” Your friend’s incredulous voice filtered over the phone speaker and you had to laugh at it.

“I know, I know right? But work’s been really crazy lately. I just can’t confirm I’ll be there.” You grinned as she fussed at you. “I don’t know if I’ll be the one picked to go on an interview trip or not.” The excuse was flimsy at best but she seemed to buy it.

“That stinks! You won’t be there!” You leaned back in your chair as you caught up with her and how she’d been doing lately. After a few minutes she had to leave and pick up her kid. You told her to take care and you’d catch up with her over lunch sometime. She knew nothing about your second job and you’d much rather keep it that way. No one needed to know what you did to make extra cash on the side. Most of the other agencies similar to yours granted sexual favors in exchange for extra. Giving the entire profession a bad reputation, in your opinion anyway. Your agency was strict about that, now the doms could meet outside of the agency and they had no control over that. But if on agency time? No. 

You glanced down at the new email alert and was surprised to see it was from the agency. A request? You smiled and opened it only for your stomach to drop as you saw who it was. “He’s requesting me again? That’s.” You hadn’t expected him to come back. You wanted to see him but you felt just a little guilty about deceiving him. Okay, maybe more than a little guilty.

“Ugh. Why did I accept in the first place!?” You leaned back in frustration but then the image of one of the other dominatrices playing with him popped into your head. You straightened on your chair as the burning sensation churned in your stomach. “Oh. Right. That’s why.” You huffed in annoyance at yourself. The desire to see him again was strong. You hadn’t been flattering him when you told him his face was pretty. He was handsome in a wild way but when he was restrained and flushed from being denied? You shuddered as his face popped back into your mind. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Damn my peculiar taste! Argh!” Your griping bounced off the walls as the queen spared you a peeved glare before going back to cleaning herself.

It had been bad enough you’d had to use your favorite vibrator when you got home. You’d never once been tempted to sleep with a client before but the thought of riding his dick had you soaked. It had been embarrassing, how fast you came when you’d gotten home. “Wait.” You straightened and looked back at the email. He wanted to meet before the reunion was scheduled. The date lined up with you being free… “Am I really thinking about doing this again?” You sighed and knew you were a goner. “But this is the last time and I’ll make sure to tell him.” You swore this to yourself as you nodded, as if trying to convince yourself. You weren’t convincing anyone, least of all yourself.

“Oh? He wants to try something new?” You tilted your head as you read through the email. Surprise flitted through you as heat had your body clenching. “Oh fuck.” You whispered as you read what he wanted to try. Serving? He wanted to do the subservient role? “He’s already a damn good sub.” You sighed and scrolled down. “Praise, more edging… No blindfold? Hmm. Oh?” That last word was drawn out long and slow. Heat simmered in your blood at seeing he wanted to use vibrators. “And the paddle?” You could practically feel yourself dripping at the thought. You ran a hand over your head as you debated long and hard about accepting the request. Temptation. “The downfall of man.” You whistled low as he added a few extra things.

“His number? Oh. That’s not going to happen.” You pushed back from the desk in sheer frustration. “Seriously? Did I kick a puppy or something? Why is this happening?” The man you’d harbored feelings for in high school suddenly shows back up in your life. All throughout the years you’d known him, you’d expected him to be a very dominant person. He was just so big and out there. On the court he dominated his opponents with his strong serves and spikes. In your face was the way he’d been described in high school. No way would you have assumed he’d be such a sub. And karma decided to throw him your way, knowing full well you couldn’t get involved with him. “He approached me professionally. No way am I going to betray that!” You paced in your room as you debated furiously about putting his number in your phone. “But _he’s_ the one who offered his phone number first.” You turned towards your cat and pulled a frustrated face. “What am I going to do? Do I accept it? Do I keep it professional?” She gave you an irritated scowl as if giving you the obvious answer.

“Oh you’re no help.” You huffed in annoyance and crossed your arms. If only you had someone you could talk to about this dilemma. But no one could know about your side job and the others at the agency would be more than happy to take the job off your hands. “I think I’ll take this job. But it will be the last time. Though that is a no on the phone number. That’ll be blurring too many lines and no matter what I want…” You had to keep the connection between you two professional. You sighed and nodded. There was too great a risk of ruining your professional relationship and reputation. 

Your cat chirped at you and you sighed. “I know. I know. I’m pathetic.” You huffed and looked down at your phone as it went off. _Hey, I just found out that Bokuto declined attending the reunion. Bummer, right?_ That perked you up. If he wasn’t going then you could go! You would wait a few days and then tell your friend you were able to clear it with work. 

“Alright. Now, let’s answer Bokuto’s email.” You would decline giving him your phone number. There was no need for him to have it when email would suffice. You were surprised when he offered his residence as the place but it made sense. He gave you a range of dates and you chose the one that was best for you.

You couldn’t deny the way your body warmed at the thought of having him under you again. “Professional. This is totally professional.” You rested your forehead against your desk again and jumped when your email alert went off again. “Oh. It’s just my boss.” You huffed in disappointment before you ripped your mind away from Bokuto and back to your day job. There’d be time to plan for your meeting with Bokuto later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the _hurt_.

“He lives here? I expected… Fancier?” The apartment complex was modern but subtle. The building seemed to be well maintained and the stairwells were clean. Perhaps he didn’t make as much money as rumored, not that it mattered to you. The biggest shock came when you discovered he lived literally one station away from your home. You breathed in and knocked on the door. The banging sounds on the inside got your attention along with the yelling. “Two voices. No. Three? Oh heck no, I didn’t sign on for _that_.” You huffed. You hadn’t expected Bokuto to invite his buddies over. You had done a session with multiple clients at once before but it was something set up in advance and the agency loved to charge outrageously for it. You prepared to leave, and had gotten your phone out to give him a piece of your mind when the door swung open and you were greeted by a tall man with golden blonde hair and a sultry smirk. The way he smiled, there was something familiar about it.

You scoured your mind for the man’s name. He was another player on the Jackals. _Miya!_ You pasted a smile on your face as you adjusted the bag on your shoulder. “Hello. Am I interrupting something?” Suddenly a man with orange hair pushed Miya would of the way. _This one was… Hinata!_ You gave him the same professional smile. “Is Bokuto here?”

“Hey, hey, hey! Get out!” He shoved at Miya and Hinata, causing you to step out of the way or be caught in the inevitable collision. Miya and Hinata both turned and looked at Bokuto. 

“Bokuto! That was mean!” Miya patted Hinata’s head.

“I think he’s kicking us out because he has a date.” Hinata looked over at you as you watched everything with silent amusement. He nodded sagely as he crossed his arms. You wanted to say something but these were Bokuto’s friends. 

“Oh? Okay. See you at practice!” Miya and Hinata both walked off after teasing Bokuto again. You glanced over at him and saw his face was beet red. His flush had you laughing before you could stop it.

“I promise. I’m not laughing at you.” He huffed and stepped back into his apartment, holding the door for you. The entryway was clean and tidy. You could smell orange on the air. “Did I interrupt anything?”

“No!” The sharp protest startled you and you turned to look at him with wide eyes. “I mean, no. You didn’t interrupt anything.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he slipped past you and to the kitchen. You snorted and walked behind him. Your eyes were drawn to the pictures, the black and white of Fukurodani’s volleyball uniforms have your lips curving. Those were some good memories. A certain face in the background caught your eye and panic burst low in your belly. _That was your face!_ The background was slightly out of focus but it was clear enough for you to recognize your own face staring at you. Cheering Fukurodani to the next match. Had he noticed? _No, no. He would’ve said something by now I’m sure of it._ He paused at your shoulder causing you to jump.

“Are you alright?” You turned to him and nodded.

“I was thinking about your friends. You get along with them well.” He thought about it but nodded with a wide grin. Your stomach flipped at the warm affection on his face. He was so handsome.

“Yeah! I can count on those guys for sure.” You followed him to his bedroom, noting how he decorated it in colors that suited him. Your eyes landed on his ears and how red they seemed. Your lips curved at the nerves there.

 _It’s a job. It’s the last time I’ll be here. Breathe._ You grounded yourself as he opened the door to his bedroom. In, hold, and exhale. You stepped inside and set your bag down next to the bed. His sheets looked soft and warm, slightly messy which had you picturing him sleeping there. Naked with the material riding low on his hips. Your heart kicked up a notch and you hastily berated yourself for the thoughts. Enjoy those at home, not at a client’s house! 

“Okay. We’ll go over the boundaries again this time.” You rummaged through your bag as you spoke, making sure everything was there. Movement behind you had you jerking around, coming face to face with him standing there. “Bokuto? What is it?” 

“Does it. Do you have to sound so clinical?” You tilted your head as you puzzled over his words. “This.” He waved between your bodies.

“But… It is?” You wondered what he was getting at. “This is a strictly business arrangement Bokuto.” You reminded him. “You pay for a service and I give it to you.” You softened your words as much as you could but that was what it was. A business relationship. As much as you wished otherwise, there was no other option.

“Does it have to be?” Your back snapped straight at his words. You’d heard those before and you had hoped, _hoped_ , he’d be different. Your lips threatened to tremble so you flattened them into a frown. You wanted him to be different from others who propositioned you for sex.

“Yes. There is no intercourse. No matter how much more you want to pay ‘on the side’. It is completely off limits.” Your voice was just a tad chillier. “I thought we went over this already.” 

“I.” The words lodged in his throat. He realized how it came across and regret coated his tongue. He didn’t want sex… Okay, it wasn’t _all_ about sex. He wanted the touches to mean something. He wanted to mean something to you. He didn’t know your name! Not your full one. It was frustrating to him. He’d signed up on a whim but there had been a connection between you. One he wanted to explore _without_ sex. He wanted to know the woman behind the leather but the cold snap in your eyes told him he may have fucked that up. “It’s not just that…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Then what is it Bokuto?” Exasperation lined your tone. You already knew this session was a bust, no way you could set a mood after this. Though you were relieved that he wasn’t about to suggest sex. That was at least one thing you’d guessed right about him in the beginning. He was a good person. 

“It feels so fake…” You heaved a sigh. Keeping your personal feelings out of it had been difficult but you were glad to know you succeeded.

“Fake? What does that mean?” You waited for him. The answer was there, you could see it in the way his lips twisted. He was struggling to come up with the words no doubt. Just like in high school.

“It feels impersonal. I want a connection with you.” Your heart dropped. The exact words you couldn’t respond to. You couldn’t act on his words, not with the way you deceived him. What a way to start a relationship… _Oh by the way, I had this major crush on you in high school. Oh didn’t I mention that? My bad._ You could just see the hurt in his eyes and the distrust that would crack any connection between you. Nothing could be built to last on a cracked foundation.

“I. I can’t offer that.” Your words were quiet and soft. Your throat was thick with emotions. You didn’t want to say the next words but they were needed. Things had escalated too far. “I think our arrangement is at its end Bokuto. I’ll contact the agency so you won’t be charged for today. But I think its best that we part ways here.” Your heart was heavy with the realization you’d never see him again. Your lives were in two different circles, there was no overlap. 

“You don’t mean that?” His question sliced through your heart. The hesitation, the slight waver as your words registered in his mind. Your breath lodged on a quiet sob that you pushed down. It took all you had but you managed to keep a straight face despite the burning in your eyes and nose. 

“I do. I’m sorry I had you believing there was something else there. I truly am. But I’m not. I don’t return those feelings.” The lie fell off your tongue so easily. Better to turn him away now than for him to find out you lied the entire time. He’d hate you either way but this way it would be on your terms. You dipped down and grabbed your bag, pulling it up over your shoulder.

“There’s _nothing_ there?” You paused at the question in his voice. You turned and a tiny startled squeak escaped when his lips covered yours. _You were kissing Bokuto!_ It was every high school fantasy come to life. His lips were warm and chapped as they slid against yours but you couldn’t respond. No matter how much your heart hammered or your blood warmed beneath his touch. _You couldn’t respond._

Your hands pushed at his shoulders and you took a brief second to regain composure. Your eyes met his with a level stare. “There’s nothing there.” He gaped at you in surprise at how cold your voice was. You’d never talked to him like that. “Good-bye.” You turned on your heel and headed towards the door. He didn’t try to stop you and you kept going until the front door closed behind you.

The train ride home was a blur and your feet didn’t stop until you were safely on the other side of your apartment. That was as long as the composure lasted. Your ass hit the tile as you collapsed and let the tears flow. Your cat nosed her way onto your lap as the sobs wracked your chest. You knew it was the right thing to do, so why did it feel like the complete opposite?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me until the end! I've loved every single comment even if I haven't been able to reply to them all. (School + life make it hard to just sit down and give you all the responses you deserve).

Glittering champagne glasses, silken tablecloths, candles flickering amidst the bodies milling around. All of it screamed opulent luxury. Fukurodani alumni certainly spared no expense when it came to décor. All in the school colors of course. You sighed down into your glass, now lukewarm in your fingers. The bubbles slowly floated along the side, but even the tingling tickles on your tongue couldn’t bring up your mood. It had been a couple of weeks since your last disastrous session with Bokuto. When you’d ripped your heart, and his, to pieces. Afterwards you’d turned in your resignation with the agency, your heart just wasn’t in it anymore. Work had picked up as the Olympics neared, which helped keep your mind from wandering too much towards unhappy thoughts. Working until exhaustion wasn’t healthy but it helped keep you distracted from how much you fucked up until night.

Nighttime was the worst. It left you with too much time to dwell on the what ifs. What if you’d been honest? What if you’d tossed all your scruples to the side and accepted his offer for something more? Knowing the answer didn’t make it any easier to accept. Especially when you were faced with long nights with an empty and cold bed. You’d managed to go three days without crying yourself to sleep, a new record.

You sighed as the burning started again in your eyes, you blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. “Why the long face? Are you _that_ disappointed Bokuto couldn’t make it?” The warm voice belonging to your friend drew you from the depressing thoughts. You turned to smile at her and felt the warmth unfurl in your chest at the concern in her gaze. You were sure she’d understand but you couldn’t tell her about the situation with Bokuto. It would be too complicated and your previous side job… You’d rather keep her from learning that about you.

“No. I’m okay. Work has me extra stressed and tired. I’m sorry.” You assured her and smiled warmly at her. You didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily. 

“Your boss is such a dick. Giving you all that work! At least you were still able to make it here tonight! Now, come on! The other girls from the volleyball cheer squad are here. They want to see you again.” Your friend linked her arm with yours and dragged you towards them. You laughed and set the glass down on a passing waiter’s tray before you allowed her to take you to the other girls. They greeted you enthusiastically. Soon talk turned to work, family, and kids. 

“Oh my goodness! He looks adorable! Look at all that hair.” You gushed over the picture of the tiny infant shown to you. “And you, you are absolutely glowing.” She flushed and laughed before waving away the compliment. “I mean it!”

“You were always the one to make us feel better. I’m glad to see that positive nature hasn’t gone away.” She gave you a hug, stunning you into silence. Was that how they had seen you? You felt the burning lump lodge in your throat again and it had nothing to do with past loves. “Oh no! Did that upset you?”

“No!” The word burst out before you cleared your throat and chuckled at your own outburst. “No. I just. I needed to hear that.” You grinned as the girls hugged you. The worries drained away as they chatted more about their lives. They distracted you from your wayward thoughts.

“Whoa! Is that Bokuto!?” You froze as someone cheered. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Your heart dropped to your knees. _Oh no…_ An elbow jabbing your side had the air rushing from your lungs.

“Well, well. Look who’s here.” Your friend grinned but then saw how wide your eyes were, and the sweat beading on your forehead. “Hey, you okay?”

“Oh no. Did you have too much to drink?” One of the others fussed over you in worry. “Here, let’s go to the bathroom. I’ve got it. Can you make our excuses?” Your best friend nodded and assured her that they’d take care of any excuses. She placed a hand on your waist, ushering you out of the dining room and into the cooler hallway.

“Better?” You let out a shaky laugh.

“That obvious?” She nodded and gave you a quick grin.

“It can punch you in the knees can’t it?” You glanced over curiously. “Old feelings.” You wished that was all it was. “Go ahead and freshen up in the bathroom. I’m going to go call my husband and see how the baby is.”

“Thanks.” You clasped her hand before you headed into the bathroom. You dabbed cool water around your temples. “I’m such an idiot.” A heavy sigh weighed your shoulders down as you glanced over your face in the mirror. You pushed away from the counter and headed out of the bathroom. You barely had time to react before a fist landed just beside your head and a very large, very angry Kotarou Bokuto leaned in towards you.

“Well, well, well. Imagine seeing _you_ here.” Your stomach dropped at how angry he sounded. Those golden eyes burned into yours, full of anger and _hurt_? Not that you could blame him. “Are you someone’s date?” 

“Wh-what?” Your voice wasn’t as steady as you liked it to be as you wanted. 

“Who is your date?” He practically breathed the question with seething hostility. You searched his face and not a single shred of recognition was there. He still didn’t know who you were. Somehow that hurt. After what you did to him, you had somehow held to some tiny wish he’d recognize you.

“Ah! There you are! Oh I am so sorry!” Your friend came back in and realized what she’d interrupted. You quickly shook your head and silently pleaded for her to save you. “It’s good to see you again Bokuto! Congrats on that last Jackals game!” Bokuto’s eyes narrowed as he looked between you two. Somehow, she sensed something else was going on. “Can I borrow her? I really need to talk.” Bokuto turned back towards you.

“So, it’s not just men?” You froze. Surely, he couldn’t be that oblivious? You darted a glance up at him and saw the fury there.

“She’s a friend. From high school.” You whispered. “It’s okay Fujisawa. It’s just a misunderstanding. I’ll be back in the dining room in a bit.” 

“Are you sure?” You nodded at her but she hesitated for a fraction of a second. “Okay. The rest of the squad will be waiting. So don’t take too long. Though I imagine if I tell them who you’re with, we won’t be too disappointed if you take a while.” You wanted to groan and let the floor swallow you whole at her good-natured jab. Bokuto’s eyes pinned you in place as the door shut behind her.

“What was that about?” You took a deep breath and let it out on a wheezing gasp when he leaned in closer, pressing his knee between yours. He was so damn _big_. The nerves danced in your belly but you refused to back down. He’d be disgusted when you told him, and that would be that. You’d go back to watching him on television again, he’d go back to never knowing who you were.

“I’m.” You blew out a breath. “I went to Fukurodani too.” You looked down at your shoes as the silence dragged on. 

“What?” You winced and dug around for your phone. You found the picture you were looking for. The shot of him slamming a spike down against Inarizaki. The one that had your face in the background.

“Here.” You held up the phone and he accepted it, leaning back to look.

“This is from the match with Inarizaki.” You nodded. “Why are you showing me this?” His voice was still razor sharp with anger.

“Look at the stands. Right by your waist.” Your own voice was defeated, deflated. His eyebrows drew together but he zoomed in on the picture and he froze. His eyes widened as they rapidly switched between the phone and your face. “I was in your year.” You nipped your phone back from him and tucked it away.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You wished you had a better answer to give him. Your mouth opened and closed wordlessly as the words just wouldn’t come. “Was it a joke then? A big joke to play on the big bad volleyball player? Did you think I was stupid?” You glanced up and the denial was on the tip of your tongue but… Wouldn’t it be better? Better for him to forget you? What kind of relationship would you be able to have anyway?

“Yes. It was all a big trick when I realized you didn’t recognize me.” The lies fell too easily; you were worried about how easy it was. “I’m only sorry you thought I felt anything for you.” You pushed at his hand that caged you in. You slipped away from him while he stood there stunned by your words.

Bokuto heard the door shut behind you as he struggled to overcome the hurt. Your words had sliced right through him. Except. His head shot up as he remembered you couldn’t meet his eyes when talking. No matter what, you’d always maintained that contact with him. You stressed that eye contact was important because it was a good indicator when someone was uncomfortable. The only times you hadn’t had been that disastrous day and just now. _You’d been lying_. He turned to face the door as it dawned on him, you’d been lying about tricking him. If you’d been lying to him about that, what else would you have been lying about? He had to find out.

You sighed as you reached your group of friends. “So, is it true?” You had to stare at her in confusion. “Did you get pinned to a wall by Bokuto?” _Oh._ You nodded and opened your mouth to explain. “Then why the hell are you back here with us instead of in a room with him? Come on!!” The frustration in her voice had the laugh bursting out before you could stop it.

“Sorry, sorry. I just. You sound so disappointed.” You wiped at the tears that formed up from your laughs. “Why are you disappointed that I’m not getting sex? It was about work.” You chuckled as she deflated from defeat.

“It’s just. We wanted this to be like the movies!” That had you chuckling as they went on about it. “I mean, you meet your high school crush as an adult. There’s a connection, a _spark_ , and then you go ride off into the sunset.”

“You mean you ride _him_ into the sunset.” You pushed at her shoulder as she snorted in laughter. “Come on. We all know you thought about it more than once in high school.” 

“That’s not the point! Come on. We’re adults not teenagers.”

“I dunno. My dirty thoughts only got worse as I got older and I realized there was a lot more to sex than I thought.” Fujisawa nodded in agreement as you snickered at their combined nods of agreement. “You should’ve gone for it! You two would’ve been so cute!” 

“It doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done.” You’d ruined your chances. You didn’t see the way your best friend looked over your shoulder and smirk.

“Tell me. If you had the chance to be with Bokuto, free of any and all strings or doubts. Would you accept it?” You didn’t like the question but couldn’t resist the answer. If you could do it all over again?

“Yes. I would.” Suddenly the floor moved and your world turned upside down. You landed heavily against a broad shoulder and you realized what had just happened. 

“Have fun!” Your friends waved at you as Bokuto headed towards the doors to the hotel that the ballroom was attached to. _I’m going to kill them later_. If only they knew just what they’d put you into. 

“Umm…” You huffed when he jostled his shoulder, knocking the breath from you. _Fine._ You crossed your arms and hoped this would be over soon. The silence dragged out between the two of you as the elevator seemed to take forever. Cheery music washed over the two of you, such a contrast to the energy there it was almost funny. He didn’t say anything until your ass hit the soft mattress of the hotel bed.

“Why did you lie?” He leaned in with his knee between yours. His arms caged you in as he didn’t stop until his nose was almost touching yours.

“What do you mean lie?” 

“You were lying to me about playing a trick.” You felt your breath freeze in your chest. “Don’t bother trying to tell me that you were telling the truth.” He glared down at you as you realized he was serious. And you just couldn’t keep up lying anymore.

“I.” You felt the tears burning at the back of your throat. “I can’t be in a relationship with you. That’s why I lied.” He stared at you owlishly, which would have been so comical in any other setting. “I wanted to say something the very first time but when I realized you didn’t recognize me… I don’t know. It felt a little freeing. And if I’m being completely honest…” You felt the heat rising in your cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d ask for another session.” He stared at you in silence.

“So. That day when I asked for more?”

“I thought you wanted sex.” The pretty flush on his cheeks was seared into your memory. “I’ve encountered that before, but what was different was the temptation. I’ve never been tempted like that. And that was wrong. We had a contract, an agreement. To betray that was to betray the foundation and trust we had built.” You puffed out a breath. “And… I couldn’t accept when you didn’t know who I was. It felt dirty to start a relationship or even _think_ about it when you didn’t know who I was.”

Bokuto absorbed your words. And realized he went about it the wrong way himself. He should’ve been forthright and more honest about his feelings regarding the relationship. Knowing how you prided yourself on being professional… He’d tried to push _your_ boundaries, and he knew it was wrong. “I… I could’ve gone about it a bit better…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?” It was your turn to look at him in confusion.

“I didn’t exactly think about your feelings when I confessed and when I. When I kissed you.” He puffed out his cheeks as he faltered on the words. “You were always professional but I. I guess I thought you’d be willing to bend the rules for me.” 

“I am a bit disappointed you didn’t tell me who you were.” You flinched at the words but knew they were deserved. “I’m even angrier that I never saw you in high school. You’re pretty cute.” He grinned at how quick your head snapped around to him.

“What?” You breathed the word as your eyes searched his face.

“Uhh, I gotta ask though. Do you still work at the agency?” He wasn’t going to admit that he searched the website so many times searching for your name, but not seeing it. The hurt and disappointment had cut him deep when he thought about being cut so easily from your life.

“No.” His head snapped up at your quiet word. “I quit. I didn’t have the heart anymore after what happened.” A spark ignited in his belly. You didn’t have any clients; you didn’t have a boyfriend if he had to take a guess on what your friends were saying. That meant. He reached up and brushed his hands over your cheeks reveling in their warmth.

“Will you give me, us, another chance?” Your eyes searched his for any hint of dishonesty. It just wasn’t in his nature to lie but you’d hurt him so badly. Why would he want to be with you? “I know I’m oblivious, and too focused on volleyball. But I care for you, a lot. More than a friend, definitely more than a friend.” His hand tilted your face up towards him. “So will you?”

The tight band clinging to your chest loosened at the sincerity in his eyes. The word was on the tip of your tongue. “Yes.” You laughed when he surged forward and wrapped you in his arms. He held you close and buried his face against the side of your head. You held him just as tightly. Surrounded by his warmth you felt giddy. Never could you have imagined being here, not in your wildest dreams. It was. It was exactly where you needed to be.

A shudder went down your back when his lips brushed against the side of your neck, with his hands sliding down your back. “Bokuto?” Your back bowed when his hands slid over the curves of your ass. He filled his palms with your body, groaning against your neck as he squeezed. 

“Is it okay?” You had to grin. It seemed that the lesson on consent stuck with him. This time though, you didn’t hesitate.

“It’s okay.” You thought you heard him mutter thank god before his hands had your skin bare in front of him. “How?” You wanted to ask him how did he get so quick but the question was cut off by his lips as they devoured yours in a heated kiss. His taste exploded on your tongue as he pressed forward until your back hit the cool silken sheets of the bed. 

“Enough talking.” His fingers slipped between your legs but yours grasped his chin and turned his face towards yours.

“I don’t take orders _Kotarou_.” His eyes widened and you felt the way his cock twitched against your leg. His hands trembled on your thighs as he waited patiently as your fingers drifted over his cheeks. “This will be an equal partnership.” His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. His lips muffled the sound of your moan when his fingers toyed with your swollen clit. He shifted until his lips nipped at the shell of your ear, then gliding down as he left a burning trail of kisses in his wake. Your fingers tangled in his hair when his lips closed over your nipple, sucking gently on the sensitive bud. 

“Fuck. I don’t know if I can be patient.” His words were on the edge of shaky as he slipped a finger inside your slick heat. 

“Don’t be. Not this time.” You breathed as your back bowed from the bursts of pleasure in your belly. “We have time for patience later.” You had plenty of ideas for later. Oh yes, many, many ideas. Bokuto paused as he hovered just over your quivering thighs. 

“Hmm. But I want to service you.” His lips pressed a light kiss to the inside of your thigh as he looked up at you. _That little shit_. He knew what he was doing to you. Your fingers tightened in his hair, just enough to feel but not enough to hurt. You didn’t want to hurt him.

“Then you’d better do a good job Kotarou.” He groaned at the firm edge in your voice. His head dipped between your legs, lips closing around your clit and sucking. “More gentle.” You guided him in how you liked it until stars exploded behind your eyelids. “Fuck.” His fingers curled inside your body, searching for that spongy spot inside. When he found it you knew you were done. “Cumming.” The keening moan on your lips seemed to enflame him more. He lapped at your clit while your body convulsed around his fingers. He moved up your body leaving gentle kisses on his way when your legs went limp at his head. His lips brushed against yours in a tender kiss, it made you feel like a treasure. Like he treasured you.

“Did I do a good job?” You gave him a tired chuckle and nodded. “Then can I?” He groaned as the head of his cock brushed against your sensitive clit.

“Condom.” You murmured. He reached over at the bedside table and grabbed the foil packets there. You noted the way his hands trembled as he tore the packet and slid the protection on his cock. “Come here.” You held out your arms to him as he stared down at you. Laughter was on your lips as he eagerly dove into your arms, kissing you fervently. You groaned against his lips when the head of his cock slipped inside your body. 

“You feel so good. Damn.” Bokuto’s words were harsh pants as he eased his thick cock inside until he was fully sheathed. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he took a moment to let your body get used to him. It was your turn to rain gentle kisses along his cheeks, ending on his lips.

“I’m fine. You can move.” You chuckled as you heard him whisper thank you before his hips snapped against yours. There were no more words between you two as he chased that release. His fingers clumsily circled your clit as his lips swallowed your cries of pleasure. 

“Close? Please.” Coherent thought was beyond him as he buried his cock deep inside your body.

“Yes. Yes. I’m close!” You whined as the tension built layer by layer in your body. The slippery knot snapped inside and wave after wave of pleasure throbbed through your body. Your toes curled against the sheets as the pleasurably burn rolled languidly down your legs. His fingers dug into your hips as his thrusts became sloppy. He cursed before his hips slammed against yours one final time. You felt the way his cock twitched as he came long and hard inside of you.

He rolled to the side on a shaky breath and got up to dispose of everything. When he came back he seemed nervous. You saw it in the way his eyes darted from you to the side. “Come on.” You held out your arms to him, laughing as he eagerly dove into your embrace. His lips gently kissed your temple as his body pressed tight against yours. You could still feel the way his heart thundered in his chest. 

“Should we go back?” His question struck you as odd as he lazily drew circles on your lower back with his hand. You propped up on your elbow and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want to go back? I’d rather stay here with you.” He thought about it for a moment before he yanked until you laid flat on his chest, landing with a soft grunt.

“Yeah! Right here is exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
